


Balance

by ThatPilotGirl



Series: Pevensie AUs [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: The one where Caspian is the avatar and the Pevensies are training him. Because apparently I'm just writing Pevensie AUs now instead of completing any of my ongoings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own zilch. With so many kudos on "sorted" i got inspired.

"She's going to be my fire master?" Caspian questioned incredulously. He was the avatar. He required the best instructors.

The girl in front of him was 12 at best, small and pale, with delicate features and red hair that ended just above her shoulders. He knew fire, being his native element, would be the easiest to learn, but this was absurd. Her nose scrunched, and for a minute, he felt bad. Even at only 9 years old, Caspian knew that the avatar wasn't supposed to make girls cry. But then, she didn't.

"Peter," she said instead, "I told you he was going to do this."

"I suppose you did Lu," replied an earthbender, stepping out of the corner of the room.

Caspian gulped. The two were clearly related, cousins perhaps, and good friends as well. Unlike the girl, however, Peter was blond, and rather tall, with golden brown skin and the clearly defined muscles of many earth benders.

"And what did I tell you?" Peter continued.

The girl smiled, "To make him stop."

Before Caspian could fully process that statement, a wall of fire rushed at him, blazing red and orange. He just managed to tamp it down when he felt something warm behind him. Turning, he gasped as he realized that while he had been busy fighting the wall using his basic instincts, a fiery body double of his master had sneaked up behind him. It could easily have hurt him by now, had she directed it to. She vanished it with a wave of her hand.

The real girl walked up to him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie."

Caspian shook it, and said "Caspian Prince," even though it seemed a little pointless.

"And I'm Peter Pevensie," The older boy said.

"I'll be your earthbending master. Susan and Ed should be here by now," he added, frowning a little.

""We're here!" said a male voice as two more figures, both pale with dark hair burst through the doors."Su made us stop for a minute, you know how she is with heights.

The newly arrived girl made a flicking motion with her fingers, and the boy rolled his eyes as a couple of raindrops landed on his head. She then turned to Caspian.

"Susan Pevensie. Waterbending, and your lucky for it, with the patience the rest of this lot have."

"And Edmund Pevensie," said the dark haired boy. A gust of wind ruffled Susan's hair. "Airbender."

"Nice to meet you all," he replied. "I know its rude to ask but, how are you all different?"

"Our mothers were sisters." Susan said, sounding like she had gone through this before. "From the Southern water tribe. Mine and Edmund's was a bender, who married an airbender. Lucy's mum was a healer who married a firebender, Peter's was a weaver who married an earthbender. "

"Shouldn't you all be at the Academy?" Caspian asked, his curiosity not yet satisfied.

After the Era of the Lost Avatar, an academy had been set up for all benders to train at. It helped foster relationships to have all the youth training in the same space. Benders usually started at about 10 years of age, and left 5-7 years later.

"Well, I'm done." Said Peter, "This lot, well,..." he grinned. "They were driving the masters insane. Having all four elements in the family meant we've all been screwing everything up. Lucy will start using waterbending movements when she's firebending, or I'll use earthbending to amplify something Ed does instead of stopping it. Its why they picked us to teach you, because we bend together so much, we have a better understanding of how the elements work together."

"Let us show you," said Susan, seeming to sense how lost he was feeling. "Lucy?"

The smaller girl stepped forwards, and lightening began to crackle between her fingers.

"You see," Susan started, "conventional wisdom tells me I should just clear all off the water away from Lucy, to stop any electrocution."

Caspian nodded.

"However, If I freeze the water, and then vibrate my ice..."

The lighting blazed stronger.

"I can amplify the lighting and get more power from it, with no more effort from Lucy."

Caspian's eyes went wide, and Ed laughed.

"Come on kid," he said, slinging an arm around Caspian's shoulders. "Enough done for one morning. Let's go get lunch."

Peter looked like he was about to protest, but Lucy shot him a look.

"Fine," The older boy grumbled, not actually sounding that upset after all.

The five of them stepped out into the midday sun, the Pevensie's laughing and talking and Caspian just trying to keep up. Apparently, he mused, hurrying into the the small restaurant Lucy had directed them towards, he would be learning lots about bending from the Pevensies after all, and plenty more besides.


End file.
